


Comment parler aux Dieux

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, God Complex, One-sided Conversation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Comment communiquer avec un dieu ?"  Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à cette interrogation d'apparence innocente pendant plusieurs semaines, sans réussir à trouver la moindre réponse...





	Comment parler aux Dieux

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Steven Universe_ appartient à Cartoon Network. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 août 2018.

Steven se sentait très mal à l'aise, seul avec la Perle de Diamant Blanc, mais au moins celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. À peine enfermé dans la bulle de cette dernière, qu'il lui parut être arrivé, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La Perle disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, et Steven se retrouva confronté à celle qu'il craignait un peu de rencontrer.

Blanche. Devant lui. Immense et imposante et terriblement lumineuse. Diamant Blanc, dans toute son incandescence, comme une immense statue grecque. Steven en resta le souffle coupé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner un peu devant cette apparition presque irréelle et pourtant trop présente pour n'être qu'un rêve, comme s'il rejetait physiquement ce qu'il se passait.

Et lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, ce fut encore pire. Son visage souriait et sa voix était veloutée, mais tout sonnait faux. Steven croyait voir une mère qui ne veut pas hausser le ton en public, mais exprime bien par son ton qu'elle est très mécontente. Sa voix était un peu chantante, ni vieille ni jeune, rajoutant à la confusion du garçon.

« Rose ! Te voilà ! Bonjour petite étoile, tu as fait peur à tout le monde ! Ils sont tous ravis de voir saine et sauve.  
\- Heu... Salut ? Je...  
\- Remercions les étoiles que ton dernier petit jeu soit enfin terminé ! Tu t'es bien amusée ? Tu as tout sorti de ton système ?  
\- Je...  
\- Bien, bien. Tout le monde est rassuré. Bienvenue à la maison, Rose. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Blanche l'avait envoyé dans ce qui semblait être l'ancienne... chambre ? L'ancien quartier ? De Diamant Rose. Steven n'avait rien pu lui dire, à propos de quoi que ce soit, et elle ne l'avait pas écouté lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'attendre un instant.

Steven s'assit au sol, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre incroyable, comme un mauvais rêve. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se mit à penser à une leçon d'histoire que lui avait donné Perle, à propos des dieux et des hommes dans différentes cultures.

Perle lui avait expliqué l'origine et le fonctionnement de différents rituels (dont les sacrifices, qui avaient beaucoup impressionné le garçon), comme moyens de communication entre les dieux et les hommes.

« Les hommes, lui avait-elle décrit, pensaient qu'en faisant cela, ils pourraient communiquer avec les dieux qu'ils ne voyaient pas en face-à-face, et ainsi obtenir d'eux des faveurs. D'après eux, ces rituels visaient à attirer l'attention des dieux et à leur plaire, pour qu'ils écoutent les prières des hommes. Peut-on les juger réellement ? Après tout, comment étaient-ils supposés communiquer avec un dieu autrement ? Ce sont des entités si grandes et si puissantes et si lointaines, qui les dépassent tant... Cela semble si loin des préoccupations des agriculteurs et des combattants, tu ne penses pas ? »

Steven, même s'il n'en était pas forcément conscient, avait été profondément affecté par cette leçon. Cette question en particulier : « Comment communiquer avec un dieu ? » Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à cette interrogation d'apparence innocente pendant plusieurs semaines, sans réussir à trouver la moindre réponse...

Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé par la suite, il avait fini par oublier cette histoire. Mais ce jour-là, elle revenait à lui avec violence, comme résultat de sa confrontation avec Blanche. À présent qu'il devait affronter Diamant Blanc, la nécessité de trouver une réponse à cette question se faisait cruellement sentir. Lui qui réglait la plupart de ses conflits au travers de la communication et de la conversation, se retrouvait désormais face à un mur.

Comment parler à Blanche, sorte de déesse immortelle qui semblait ne se soucier de rien ?

Steven devait trouver un moyen à tout prix ! Tant de gemmes en dépendaient...

Mais avant cela, il devait retrouver ses amis.


End file.
